


[Kuroko no Basuke/TakaMido]     未完成人间.

by Ryoki_W



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryoki_W/pseuds/Ryoki_W
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a story of an insane artist Takao Kazunari and his phantasmic lover Midorima Shintarou.<br/>疯狂艺术家高尾和成和他的幻想恋人（单恋对象？）绿间真太郎的故事，轻微黑化注意。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Kuroko no Basuke/TakaMido]     未完成人间.

**Author's Note:**

> Notice:  
> *The whole story is written in Chinese.  
> *Out of character.  
> *Alternative Universe.  
> *Major character death(to say more accurately, disappearance.)  
> *The story is somewhat melancholy.  
> *I wrote this several months ago.  
> *If all of the above are alright, please continue.╰(*°▽°*)╯
> 
> *中文同人  
> *角色性格偏差注意  
> *平行世界AU设定 幻想梗  
> *角色死亡（消失）注意  
> *微黑化注意  
> *旧文搬运  
> *以上都没关系的话请继续www

未完成人间

 

 

Written By：栉森/Ryo.

 

*BGM：Keane – A Bad Dream有条件的话请配合食用ww

 

 

-

 

“究竟是为了什么才会回到这里的呢，小真。”

“天命吗。”

 

01.

 

昏黄的路灯撕裂深沉的暗夜，如同琥珀一般几近透明的光路尽头映出少年有些单薄瘦削的身形。细瘦苍白到显出几分病态的修长手指捏着作图铅笔从纸面上轻轻滑过，细微的摩擦声响之后跃然纸上的是极浅淡的灰色线条。仅仅通过下笔瞬间那份随意却坚定的气势便足以窥见少年画功绝非泛泛，疏疏落落的线条已然勾勒出面前建筑物隐约轮廓。

 

偶尔有路人驻足俯身将目光投向他的画纸，少年却仿佛已习惯了在人群中央接受所有人的注目一般未做出丝毫反应，眯起的细长瞳眸凝视着远方被夜色浸染的冰冷而僵硬的建筑。即使是坐在暖黄色光线之下的他依旧散发着清冷的光芒，人群中央的他会发光，一切好像就是那么理所当然的事情。

 

秒针的移动在深夜的寂静里格外清晰，高尾和成慢条斯理地收起全部绘画用具，拢了拢风衣敞开的衣领以遮挡秋日肆虐的寒风。转身的那一瞬他终于忍不住向黑色的柏油路面那一侧投去了好奇的目光，恰好撞上绿间专注的幽绿视线。

 

“从一开始就站到现在了吧，这位先生。”

“敢问有何贵干？”

 

回荡在夜色中的尾音是轻佻的音色，绿间的表情沉了下来愈发显得严肃，“把那幅画借我看一下…”看着高尾和成无动于衷的漠然脸庞，他修长的手指暗暗握成拳，下定决心般的咬了咬牙，“拜托了…高尾君。”

 

遇到了有趣的粉丝呢……被认出来了吗。高尾笑得有几分戏谑和无奈，从背包里抽出完成的图稿的那一瞬间他看到对方眼底的一丝动摇，转瞬即逝却无比真实，像是一道突兀的闪电。绿间许久都没有作出任何反应——他甚至伸出手在对方的鼻尖前晃了几下——这让他感到有几分无趣，少年有点不耐地将画稿塞回背包里，却被对方的喃喃自语吸引了全部的注意力。

 

“就是这儿了…从前我死去的家。”细碎的自言自语被肆虐的夜风打散，在黑色碎发的发梢不停地打转，黑发少年敏锐的捕捉到了这句略显违和甚至带点诡异的句子，于是在转身离去的前一刻高尾鬼使神差地开了口，“这栋楼的写生我家里还有几幅，有兴趣的话可以跟来哟？”

 

02.

 

尚未成年的写生画家高尾和成的作品以其细腻度和逼真度成功博取了世人的关注，少年笔下的钢铁森林永远是带着金属色彩的深邃漩涡，将观者的思绪卷入到最深层的地方去。他擅长用灰黑色的线条构造冰冷的幻象，更擅长的是亲手将它们撕成碎片踩在脚下。灰黑色——没错，少年的所有作品都是用铅笔绘制，无一例外。许是习惯，抑或是执念。

 

少年灰蓝色如同最广阔的海洋般波澜不惊的沉静瞳孔，从未染上一丝属于这个世界的颜色。他可以穿梭在所有肉体的躯壳之中，却永远不被任何事物所牵绊。他享受这个世界，却从未真正走进这个世界。

冷静到温柔而残酷的旁观者。

 

“呐——看出些什么了吗。”高尾和成随意地坐在木质的地板上，偏着头颇为好奇地看着正襟危坐在沙发上端详着一沓或精细或潦草的画稿的绿间，对方抿着唇一脸严肃的表情就像是在侦查现场的福尔摩斯，高尾和成因为自己的这个比喻莫名其妙的笑了出来。

 

少年把画稿的边角细心地对整齐放在茶几上，伸出右手推了推其实并没有掉下来的半框眼镜，“并没有，可能是你画得太差劲了的缘故。”

 

高尾和成的笑声有着被刻意捏造出来的夸张，为了配合他甚至加上了毫无意义的捶地的动作，这样的笑容让他看起来像个轻浮的疯子，“是说那个推眼镜的动作是什么高冷的标志吗wwww。还有生平第一次被说了画得太差劲我可是超——伤心的哟？”

 

“不过勉强有点印象了。”仿佛是刻意为了弥补之前的那句毒舌评价一般地缀上一句，“关于这座楼之类的事情…可以再给我讲讲吗。”

 

“诶——”高尾拖长了的尾音在空荡荡的客厅里不停地打转，好听的语调不断地穿梭在黑色的发梢之间被无限地循环，“其实之所以会画这么多只是单纯很喜欢这栋公寓楼那种上了年纪的时光沉淀而已……嘛w不过这栋公寓楼因为怪谈的原因所有的住户几乎都搬走了呢，”他仰起头正对上绿发少年隐藏在镜片之后的略带疑惑的目光，“好几年之前了吧，那时候我好像是还在读国中，具体情况我也不是很清楚啦……就只是听说有人在公寓里被杀掉了而已，死相超——级可怕的哟？而且似乎至今都没有找到凶手呢……喂喂你还好吗？”

 

绿间真太郎精心修剪过的指甲带着恶狠狠的力度翻进掌心里，僵硬的指尖用力到显出几分病态的苍白——只有这样他才能勉强维持住他波澜不惊的表情。某种无以言语的震惊如同撕裂夜空的第一道闪电一般贯穿了他所有的意识，仅存的一丝理智也在咆哮着告诉他，就是这个了。

 

让自己在这尘世之间毫无意义地辗转流连了无数个日夜的却连自己都不甚清楚的原因。借着黑发少年之口一字一句地呈现在他面前，被言语毫不留情地撕裂的血淋淋的真相已经依稀辨得出轮廓，绿间听得见自己的心脏在空荡荡的胸腔里有力而急促的跳动声响，在一片寂静里显得如同擂鼓声般惊人。

 

什么啊。

心脏那种东西不是早已经同自己的尸体一起腐烂得面目全非了吗。

明明已经是不应当出现在这世界上的违反常理和科学的存在了啊。

被尚未完成的某些事件禁锢于这无聊世界间的游魂。绿间真太郎。

 

03.

 

某些时候高尾和成觉得自己的心理素质还是极为出色的，并且他一直对这样的自己感到小小的骄傲——至少在随着时间推移而逐渐熟络起来的绿间真太郎一脸严肃地回答“无论你相信与否，那个你所说的在旧公寓楼里几年前被杀的人大概就是我了，我是个游魂。”的时候他没有震惊到把嘴里的运动饮料全数喷到绿间那张一本正经的脸上。事后他一直在想自己如果真的那么做了绿间一定会毫不留情地将他从这栋高级公寓的顶层扔下去，某种程度上他确信着这一点。

 

“什么嘛——小真是在骗我吗。游魂什么的我可是早就过了相信鬼故事的年龄了哟？”高尾和成扯着嘴角笑得前仰后合，“明明我现在伸出手都能碰到你的衣角，却非要说自己是被杀的游魂什么的——噗wwww这算是某种萌点吗？”

 

绿间依旧板着他那张从来都没有什么表情的脸，清冷的声音里带了点怒火和不屑，“明明只是个高中生而已，高尾你装什么少年老成。至于身份的事情信不信请自便，毕竟死亡原因一类的事情仅仅是我出于直觉做出的很可能不准确的猜测，不过以后请不要再问我这种愚蠢而令人厌恶的问题。”

 

——是说，如果不用游魂这样的听起来违反自然定律的概念来解释的话，绿间真太郎他，真的是很奇怪的人啊。各种意义上的。高尾和成一边同绿间有一搭没一搭的对着话一边暗暗地思考着，随后又意味不明的笑起来，不过正是因为这些才会让他留下来的啊，他的小真是个有趣到令人不禁都有点不由自主的在意的人呢。

 

“嘛w游魂也好其他的什么也罢，小真对我来说就是小真啦，”高尾和成懒洋洋地半坐在柔软的沙发上伸展开修长的双腿，“不过我听说过的哟，所有的游魂之所以会回到现世是因为他们有未完成的事情什么的——这样的奇怪论调。那么小真你呢？”

 

话语间已然敛去了无聊而略带调侃的笑意，昏黄的灯光明明暗暗的投在他好看的有点过分夸张的五官上，少年灰蓝色的狭长瞳孔盛满了呼之欲出的难以名状的某种情绪，慵懒而略带沙哑的声线仿佛浸透了每一个满月之夜温柔而纯净的月色，平静而严肃地问道。

“小真究竟是为了什么，才会回到这个引人发笑的乏味世界的呢。”

 

04.

 

后来高尾和成瞒着绿间真太郎重返了那栋老旧的公寓楼。那栋楼被包围在夕阳的微光之中散发着像琥珀一样温润剔透的光芒，已然是人去楼空的颓败景象，一瞬间时光和回忆的沉淀重重叠叠的压上心头，铺天盖地的窒息感。在这成千上万的回忆闪现的混杂之中最为清晰的便是相逢那一晚绿间苍白而英俊的面容，和在夜风中翻飞的他的校服衣角，这些画面不断地在他脑海里一帧帧循环往复不休不停。

 

高尾沿着落满了灰尘摇摇欲坠的颓败台阶拾级而上，心跳和步调拍数小心翼翼地协调到频率一致，他甚至难以想象骄傲优秀如绿间竟然会住在这样破败的楼里。按着手中那张早就被攥成一团的地址条他找到了公寓管理者的房间，他伸出手礼貌地按下了门铃。

 

刺耳而尖锐的门铃声隔着薄薄的门板隐隐约约地传过来，每多响一秒钟高尾的心就往下狠狠地沉一截，或许尘封在漫长的时光和人们的遗忘之下的这起案件再也没有重见天日的那一天也说不定了。门铃声渐渐归于冰封般的沉默，然而就在高尾和成下定决心打道回府的那一瞬间他听到了门锁转动的声音——再细小不过的声响点燃了他瞳孔里的一缕火苗。

 

老旧的木门吱吱呀呀地被打开一个缝隙，一位年迈的老太太的脸从门缝里探了出来，高尾和成对着对方略显疑惑的目光微笑着开口，“请问是上杉桑吗，初次见面，我是高尾和成，今天有一些问题想要跟您谈谈……请问您现在方便吗？”

 

老人的表情松懈了下来，她和蔼的把门打开让高尾走进房内，“不管是什么事情，总之先进来坐坐吧高尾君。”

 

高尾和成捧着老人泡的热茶坐在沙发上礼貌地开口，“谢谢上杉奶奶，您的茶味道非常好呢。今天来这里打扰您主要是想问一下几年前的那件案子……关于这栋公寓里的住客绿间真太郎。”

 

“真太郎那孩子啊……真的是好可惜的呢。”老人缓缓地开口，“是个品学兼优的好孩子呢，可惜不知道是发生了什么事情，那孩子并不像是会得罪到什么人的类型，所以警方最后的调查结果是自杀……明明看起来完全不像是会做出自杀那种事情的人呢。”

 

“调查结果……是自杀吗……”高尾和成喃喃的重复道，那么那所谓未完成的牵绊着他的事情究竟是什么——既然决定了亲手结束自己生命的人又怎么会有这样重要的遗憾留在这个世上。

 

老人颤巍巍的起身，“说起来那孩子用来租这间公寓的学生证件复印件还在我这里保存着一份呢，要看看吗。”高尾礼貌地向这位热心的老人道了谢，老人从客厅的木制组合立柜的一个抽屉里抽出一沓白纸，细细地翻找一番之后将一张印着照片的纸递给高尾。

 

纸面上的少年的脸是严肃而正统的好学生模样，然而高尾和成惊愕的盯着那张陌生的高中生的脸，过了许久才组织起合适的语言，“不不不上杉奶奶您恐怕是记错了吧——绿间真太郎，是那个高个子绿头发左手绑绷带的秀德高中的学生啊？”

 

“高尾君请不要开玩笑了，绿间那孩子虽然姓氏里带个绿字，但却是确确实实的标准亚洲人长相啊？发色是黑发没错，而且绿间君并不是就读于秀德高中的啊？”

 

05.

 

高尾和成没有再在那间充满让他喘不过气的压抑感的房间继续呆下去，他几乎是慌不择路地从老人的房间里夺门而出冲了下楼，被事实真相震惊到意识几乎有点涣散的他跌跌撞撞地跨着台阶，从扭伤了的脚踝处传来的明显的痛感都没能引起他一丝一毫的注意。他模模糊糊地想起前些天妹妹和奈来看望自己的时候用一种带点青春期少女特有的尖锐的口气说，哥哥你这个疯子，什么绿间君都是你妄想症的产物啦。

 

绿间真太郎。

——有着翠绿色的柔软发丝，墨绿色瞳孔里永远都浮着一层冰冷而骄傲的光，挽起唇角微笑的样子很好看，说话永远口是心非心高气傲却带着一股无法拒绝的独属于王者的决断力，偶尔在他创作时在一旁用高傲的语调毫不留情地将他批得一无是处再用各种各样间接的方式让他知道他的作品其实再完美不过了。

这样的人只存在自己的幻想之中。

其实他比任何人都清楚。自始至终。

 

从城市的大街小巷呼啸而来的黑色的风不断切割着他的呼吸道，如同吞下一把锋锐的刀片一般带来鲜血淋漓的痛感，整个人都要从内部沿着每一条血管燃烧殆尽的可怕感觉。他拼命地疯狂地奔跑着，无视被自己甩在身后的汽车愤怒的鸣笛警告声，鞋底踏在灰黑色的柏油路面上双腿却麻木到几乎已经失去了实感，路边掠过的建筑物反射尖锐的阳光像一把利剑贯穿双眼刺痛视网膜，灼烧着他每一寸皮肤，所有传达到脑部中枢神经的声音信号和光信号都被扭曲混合成辨不清轮廓的模样失去了原本的意义在大脑里被搅成一团冒着气泡的粘稠的糊状物。怎样都好吧，这样那样的令人烦闷的细碎的事情。

 

全身上下每一个细胞都在尖叫咆哮着，所有浸满了黑色毒液的恶意的言语都如同在他的头盖骨之内回荡般的清晰可辨，一字一顿的发音如同最寒冷的刀刃不断切割折磨着他最后的精神底线。他的身体在奔跑着，肌肉和骨骼之间传来的断断续续的几乎要将人吞噬一般的痛感证实了这一点。但是他所有的意识几乎已经被声音所淹没，语句中清晰而深刻地表达出的同情失望怜悯嘲讽厌恶唾弃鄙夷咒骂怨恨诅咒全部乱糟糟地缠绕在一起。就连这些感情和话语都只是我臆想出来的——他略微绝望地想。

 

世界不断的被折叠成极小的空间，成几何级数的以他无法阻止的速度飞快的缩小着，最终窄到仅只能容纳一个人的地步。高尾和成眯起几乎已经失焦而涣散的灰蓝色双瞳，勉强地在他狭隘而黯淡的世界里辨认出绿间真太郎的侧脸。依稀是那副优雅模样，纤长而浓密的睫毛低垂的弧度像雨后的第一道彩虹，抑或是教堂广场前成群的白鸽的翅尖，侧脸线条是恰到好处的精致，一瞬间世界都为他屏息安静缓缓淡去，唯有他在隐隐地散发着最耀眼的光芒。

 

可是即使是这样狭隘到仅有一人的世界，都是你自己臆想出来的啊。高尾和成。

被世界所唾弃的本应当堕入最深沉而浓重的黑暗而万劫不复的你。

疯子。

 

06.

 

高尾和成站在空荡而寂静的客厅里，指尖用力的拧着袖口的布料连血色都尽数退去，大口大口的喘息以期能让更多的氧气涌入肺部，喉咙和口腔里都弥漫着挥之不去的血腥气息。模模糊糊的视野终于一点一点地清晰起来，他在喘气的空隙之间拼尽全力的唤着对方的名字，声带发出的声音尖锐破碎像是玻璃划动的声响刺耳到令人难以忍受，从平静到激动甚至染上了一丝绝望的声音，喉咙里血液令人作呕的铁锈味道浓郁到无以复加，干涩的刺痛随着每一个音节而传来锥心刺骨的痛感。但是无所谓，自己的声带哪怕很久以后都无法恢复甚至是直接毁坏掉都没关系了，他现在只希望绿间能够立刻出现在他面前，用那副波澜不惊的语气问他怎么回事弄得一身狼狈然后板着脸踹他去洗澡。

 

只是想确认对方是否存在，就仅仅是这样再简单不过的事情了。

 

然而没有，寂静的空间里只有他沉重而急促的呼吸声和心跳声混杂在一起被无数倍的放大，几乎是震耳欲聋的巨大声响在他耳畔反复炸开，血液在每一条血管里疯狂的沸腾着，每一次心脏的跳动都是一次巨大的压力。

大概不久之后自己就会从内部完全炸裂开来吧？连带着所有的血肉和骨骼一起突兀地爆炸成一朵烟花，一瞬间所有沸腾在血管里的血液都失去了所有的禁锢奔涌而出流失殆尽最终连灰烬都不剩一丝一毫，鲜血里混合着碎裂的肌肉组织顺着雪白的墙壁黏连着滴落在地面上绘出无名的图案。

 

高尾和成颤抖着双腿跌跌撞撞地冲向卧室外的露台，期间衣袖拂倒了立在墙角的花瓶——那是绿间某日的幸运物，古典的繁复花纹缀在瓶身上，是他非常喜欢的样式——也没有注意到，花瓶碎裂在木质的地板上的那一瞬间如同最后一枚炸弹爆裂炸毁了他最后一道心理防线。他双手颤抖着扶上雕花的铁质护栏，金属的冰冷触感让他微微清醒了一点。少年苍白的双颊浮上病态的潮红，黑色的柔软发丝在黄昏的晚风里绽放成一朵黑色的玫瑰，灰蓝色的瞳孔空空荡荡的映着夕阳如同无机质的玻璃珠，他灰黑色的衣角被风吹拂着掀起来在风中翻飞着，像飞鸟颤抖着缓缓舒展开的羽翼。

 

他缓缓地踮起脚尖。

这里是离天空最近的地方。

想要飞翔。

 

向这个从始至终都只有你一人的狭隘世界说声再见吧，高尾和成。

 

07.

 

几乎就在他放开双手的前一瞬间，他看到某个熟悉的身影映入视野的最边缘。过人的视力让他隔着六层楼的高度便依稀辨认出那是绿间，对方依旧穿着与他相逢那夜的黑色风衣站在树荫掩映的坂道上，安静的立在风里像是沉默而僵硬的纪念碑。

 

他迟疑了。然后他看到绿间朝他的方向缓缓地伸出了手，他徒劳地伸出右手颤抖着妄图触摸对方的指尖，带着决绝的力度抓到的却只是一把冰冷而稀薄的空气。绿间淡然地笑了起来，碧绿色的眸珠像是沉淀了无限温柔的宝石，一眼便沉溺，或是永远无法忘怀。这双眼睛大概今生都会闪耀在他生命的制高点在他胸腔中用尖锐的利器刻下鲜明的回忆，纵使是无限漫长的时间都无法磨灭哪怕一丝一毫的光华。

 

他看到绿间缓缓启唇，他知道对方在说话，一字一句的唇形和动作都无比清晰像是电影里的慢动作一样缓慢而深刻的映在脑海里，他甚至能感觉到空气细微的震动在他的皮肤上带起一阵阵反射性的颤抖。然而耳畔充斥着的却一直是模糊而无意义的巨大的声响，偶尔夹杂着一些声音的细微片段却仅仅是短到他无法分析出任何信息的独立的音节，他捕捉不到任何来自对方的有效的信息。

 

你在说什么啊。

小真。

我听不到啊。

 

“回到你的常规生活里去吧，高尾。”

“我果然还是没有自私到把你也卷入到那个死去的世界的地步。”

“对不起。还有，”

“再见了。”

 

不要逃避，这个不再有我的世界。

因为我啊，原本就是仅仅扎根于你的意识之中的、违反常理应当被世界的规则所清除掉的存在，只待行刑前的钟声响起在城市上空昭告世界之后，便会尽数归于尘归于土归于洪荒归于虚无。在这样的早已被制定完备的世界体系之下，所有人类的主观感情都卑微到尘土里去腐烂成一滩烂泥，认定着我的存在的你被他人嗤之以鼻强加以疯子的称号，而我早已失去了反抗的资格。所以高尾你千万不要怕——恐惧是对这个世界以最卑微的姿态屈服。

 

目光所及之处开满了大片大片不知名的花朵反反复复的遮挡了少年傲立于骤起的风中的身影，所有尚未传达给对方的细碎的思绪都被突兀的打散在风里捕捉不到消逝的痕迹。只剩日光依旧毫无顾忌地灼烧，撕心裂肺般疼痛难当。

 

即使到最后这世界依旧只余下你孤零零一人。

也不要害怕「我已经不在了」这个事实。

 

08.

 

“以笔下的‘钢铁森林’唤醒世界和人性著称的画家高尾和成于昨日逝世，享年77岁。而高尾先生生前从未公开过的系列画作也于今日清晨在征得高尾和奈女士的同意之后在他的个人画廊进行首展，这一系列第一次违背了高尾先生成名至今沿用几十年的用铅笔作画的固化模式，首次出现了其他的颜色，有评论家称，这将是日本艺术史上的一次颠覆性的Green Revolution*。这些画作凝聚了太多无法用语言这种单薄无力的东西来描述的感情，甚至于用语言来对其妄加评议都是对于这样完美的作品的玷污。这将成为最耀眼的奇迹。”

 

喋喋不休的女记者终于将镜头转向画廊门口的巨幅画作，绿发少年温柔沉静的脸庞沐浴在最热烈的阳光之下，纤长的浓密眼睫和认真而优雅的目光在半框眼镜之后若隐若现，深沉的绿色瞳眸里沉淀着数十年来的被揉碎了的星光，白色衬衫扣子扣的一丝不苟，连衣服的布料都平整地勾勒出他好看的侧影，修长的指尖安然的覆在微微泛黄的书页上，手边的瓷杯里氤氲着依稀的白色蒸汽有咖啡香气沿着空气的纹路暗暗蔓延。

少年的绿色像是春日和暖的池水，洋洋洒洒地从画框里洒出来蔓延至整个世界都浸染上他的颜色。

 

其实那幅画作，你一直觉得是有着什么意味的吧。

其实什么都没有喔，只是用我的笔满怀着虔诚地把你所有的瞬间都剪拆成支离破碎的画面将它们以我力所能及的方式最完美地呈现在画纸上，然后再将这些画面一点点拼接成为我记忆中全部的完整的你。

就只是这样而已。

如果必须要用些什么语言来形容的话，那一定就是——

 

La Fin.

 

*注：Green Revolution译作绿之革命，是原作洛山秀德战中藤卷形容秀德的词汇，一直有着近乎偏执的喜欢于是在这里借用一下。


End file.
